


Toys

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where you can have multiple soul marks, which can be for a lover, for an important person and so on, the narrator is dumb and Hisoka has a breakdown.Nothing strange here.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> No, but really: I found this in my WIPs, and I don't know anymore what I wanted to do with it, so, decided to use it as a --- writing practice?
> 
> Also, English is not my native language, so ----- forgive me!

People could have from 0 to multiple soul marks.

So, Hisoka had many, but some of them had disappeared during the last years and months. Of course, there was no need for people to know how this happened, but let’s say that nobody was happy to be one of Hisoka’s soulmates. If you’d ever find yourself with a tiny, holed heart on your body – well – just cross your fingers and hope to never meet that clown in your whole life!

Never, ever, wish to see his face!

Not even discover the sound of his voice! You’d be damned if you do!

Or am I just overreacting? Mmmh, yeah, maybe this narrator is just --- overreacting (my ass).

Though, there were a few people that Hisoka had always been eager to meet! He wasn't quite sure why, but there were some marks that he didn't know who were of. Probably – he had many fruits that had yet to ripen – some of them were not even his soulmates.

He learned to appreciate some and despise others. For example, there was that needle on his left hip, near a little spider, which he found absolutely not appealing. There was another one, close to his heart, which was a star, and he adored it.

He spent his teen years trying to understand how could be possible for a person like him to have those kinds of links, but he never found his answer – there were people who never got a chance to have any mark on their bodies. Those were people that, perhaps, might have deserved one – Hisoka, on the contrary – well – he didn’t deserve any.

At times, killing his soulmates was very painful – he felt sick for weeks or even more, until the mark of the poor soul disappeared from his body. Maybe that was why he was a big, grown masochist, after all – he was so used to tie the pain to all the pleasure that killing offered him, to the point that his mind had created some sort of connection between the two.

Kill one of your soulmates -> Suffer like the bastard you are -> Orgasm.

(See? I was not overreacting at all!)

Perhaps, it was just a misunderstanding between him and the asshole called Fate. Or was killing them supposed to be a form of love too? He couldn’t say…

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure he really wanted to find an answer to his question.

He was fine – everything would be fine as long as he didn’t fall in love with his victims.

Ouch, love, what a big word it was for him! What a big word with little to no meaning at all!

At times like those, you could catch his interest by snapping your fingers (or hitting him with one of your punch, that would be the best way), but you could lose it all the same by even blinking – or you could lose it never at all. Mh, well, that wasn’t true, because once you got in his life, you either became useless or … perish.

Now, it didn’t seem convenient at all, or did it?

But, back to business!

Whenever you were close to one of your soulmates, their marks made you feel a slightly pleasurable pressure, and you could imagine Hisoka’s amusement in finding out that both his lover and the teen he needed to protect were in his personal _toys_ list.

That was amusing, he reasoned at first: he could play with them without worrying about getting annoyed by them pretty easily. You never were annoyed by your soulmates.

But there was a little problem with his reasoning. A tiny inconvenience, that is.

One could have from 0 to many soulmates, but the link could or couldn’t be reciprocated.

So, imagine Hisoka’s frustration when neither Illumi nor Gon were wearing his mark as he had expected.

He had asked Illumi to show his, once, and the one and tiny blob he had right on his heart was the one of his beloved Killua – ugh, what a shame.

An what about Gon? Well, apparently, God had no marks at all, which was --- odd? Weird? Strange? How come that the most sociable hunter in the whole world had no soul mark? Not even a spot!

If Hisoka had a heart, in a figurative sense, of course, he’d feel heartbroken.

Useless, even.

For a while, he managed to not think about it. He tried to chase away the thought of not being nothing important for his favorite toys – hell, even Chrollo had Hisoka’s creepy mark on that pretty body of his! Why couldn’t he get more? Why couldn’t Hisoka get even more _love?_

Illumi and Gon didn’t even fear him! What was he supposed to do if he wasn’t reciprocated?

There wouldn’t be any pleasure in killing them!

There wouldn’t be any form of pain from killing them!

That was… frustrating, to say the least…

Though, what scared him the most was: what would happen when the only marks left were those of Gon and Illumi? When only those were on the canvas made of his skin, and they wouldn’t deign him of any attention…

They didn’t see him as a danger. Not anymore, at least.

They didn’t see him as a possible partner. Not that Hisoka wanted one, that is.

They didn’t see him as a rival. At best, Illumi pictured of him as a weirdo (he was) and Gon, well, the teen thought he was interesting, but nothing more than that.

At their eyes, Hisoka looked like a normal weirdo – which, you would agree, was not a common juxtaposition.

And you must know that there was only one thing Hisoka found more insulting than weakness, and it was normality.

Boring, tiresome normality.

Was Hisoka that boring and grey?

He couldn’t say.

Later, one night, another possibility occurred to him.

If he could kill Illumi and Gon, there would be no toys at all for him to play with him.

Oh, no!

No!

What a terrible fate!

A life of emptiness was not something he wanted to experiment with!

A life without dolls and little soldiers to entertain himself with? No!

But then, he had an idea. A funny one!

If he was able to cherish those two marks, he wouldn’t run out of toys, would he?

After all, kids had their favorite all the time – those they kept on a high shelf to preserve them and look at them from afar, in order to not break them.

That is, Illumi and Gon would be just that: the toys he’d always keep away from his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here... congratulation! You make me very happy!  
> A kudo would be much appreciated and, if you want, you can find me on Twitter @cam3ulia, and, I promise, I'm a better artist than a writer.
> 
> Have a good night! (Or day.)


End file.
